1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to device testing; and particularly to an audio testing system and method for testing performance of an audio player.
2. Description of Related Art
One method for testing the performance of an audio player includes obtaining an audio signal from the player, dividing the audio signal into a number of continuous data blocks, and analyzing each data block individually to obtain performance parameters. However, accuracy of the test result is critical during player development, but efficiency is more important during manufacture. Common testing methods have difficulty balancing the two priorities.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.